


Oh Well, Oh Well (I Still Hope For The Best)

by starrywrite



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Implied Breakup, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywrite/pseuds/starrywrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My phone used to mostly just be a device I used to connect with you when I, for some sad reason, wasn’t able to physically be there. Now, I would pay good money for an app that made sure your name or face never appeared on this thing ever again ... And it’s not because I hate you, it’s because I don’t wanna be sad." - Drew Monson, Heartbreak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Well, Oh Well (I Still Hope For The Best)

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve been up since 6:30 and i didn’t have class until 12:30 haha so needless to say i had some time to kill so i ended up writing this!! not my usual brand of angst (and tbh i was debating even writing this bc its not rly My Thing) but yolo u know. it’s really word vomit-y and it might not make much sense but idk i kinda like it :^) um enjoy¿¿¿

The first thing Dan does when he wakes up is check his phone, and even though he tries to tell himself it doesn’t matter, he can’t shake the feeling of disappointment when he sees that he awakes to zero new text messages. And it’s not even the fact that his friends don’t want to talk to him, it’s the fact that he was hoping that someone would’ve wanted to try to get into contact with him overnight, but it didn’t happen. Part of him feels like he should’ve be surprised anymore. 

Something changed. Dan doesn’t know what happened, but something’s changed between him and Phil and you’d have to be blind to not realize it. 

It wasn’t sudden but he kind of wishes it had been because maybe then it would all make sense. And maybe it’s just him, maybe he’s the only one who thinks things have changed, but the fact still remains that he and Phil used to be the same person, but now Phil has better people in his life - happy, positive people who make him smile and laugh, and it’s all Dan’s ever wanted for him but call him selfish, he wanted to be that person for him.

And it fucking sucks because Dan can remember a time where he used to wake up to three or four messages from Phil, and Phil used to yell at him (jokingly, of course) for falling asleep before him because he just liked talking to him. Now he’s lucky if Phil even texts him first. Now he’s the one who’s constantly sending him messages, left to feel like he’s nothing but utterly annoying until twenty minutes later when Phil finally replies to him. And how vain is it of him to think that Phil’s whole world should revolve around him - he doesn’t think that though, he just wants a little _attention_ , or a little reminder that Phil actually does still give a damn about him despite the fact that Dan is the most flawed person ever. 

He stares at his phone, his fingers itching to text Phil, but it’s still early and Phil’s probably asleep - not that it really matters because trying to have a conversation is like pulling teeth, what with waiting ten or twenty, sometimes even an hour, for Phil to reply, and everything feels forced and stiff, and Dan remembers a time when all of this came naturally to them and he would only have to wait five minutes at the most for Phil to reply to him. Maybe that was when Phil actually _wanted_ to talk to him, and maybe now he doesn’t anymore. 

He’d be lying to himself if he didn’t admit that it hurt like hell when he woke up in the afternoon to see that Phil had been awake for who knows how long but hadn’t thought to send him a text. And in the grand scheme of things, yes it’s stupid to get upset over a text message but it’s not that he’s upset about a text message; he’s upset because he feels like he isn’t being thought of anymore. 

He misses Phil. And it’s stupid to miss someone who hasn’t technically gone anywhere, but fuck he misses his best friend. He misses the way things used to be. He misses the natural flow of conversation that used to go on for hours. He misses not having to doubt wanting initiate a conversation with him because he’s worried about annoying him. He misses not being jealous that Phil has other people (better people) in his life. He misses not over thinking every little thing to the point where it gave him anxiety. He just misses Phil. 

He would never deny to anyone that Phil is the most important person to him, but he now he isn’t sure if he’s the most important person to Phil anymore. 

In the end, he finally caves in and he texts Phil because he’s so desperate to talk to him, so desperate for a conversation, for a taste of the way things used to be. And maybe it’ll just take time, and maybe things will slowly go back to the way they’ve always been. Or maybe it’s wishful thinking. But regardless, Dan’s always been hopeful, and he hopes for nothing but the best for him and Phil.


End file.
